As Her World Turns
by Szepasszony
Summary: Completed. Years since the end of the series. Beka is piloting the Maru, with four young girls, and Rhade is High Admiral of the Commonwealth on Tarazed. Circumstances causes their paths to cross. Disclaimer:I own no rights to Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda
1. Prologue

As Her World Turns:

Prologue:

Beka sat aboard the Eureka Maru going through some old stuff from when she was on the Andromeda Ascendant and reflecting on old memories.

_It had been eight years since the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant had dealt with adventures like the demise of the Abyss and the Magog, or when they brought Tarn Vedra back to the Known Worlds. Very little had changed since then, except for the fact that the crew of the Andromeda for the most part had split up. _

…

_Trance and Beka were the greatest of friends, even though little was ever known about Trance; she was always willing to help. She was with Beka when she went to save her Uncle Sid who turned out to be a swindling crook. Sid even plotted against Beka and filled her eyes with Flash. _

…

_Harper, another of Beka's good friends, was always getting into trouble because of his new inventions. Like the time he added wiring to Rommie to give her emotional responses. Causing the ship to start a count down to destruction and Rommie's memory erased. Harper always regretted it in the end what happened with his inventions, but that never deterred him from making new ones. Now Harper and Harper's AI Doyle are on Tarn Vedra running a bar owned by Harper. _

…

_Dylan, the captain of the Andromeda, was always asking favors of Beka, and yet he always was there to help Beka when she was in trouble. When the Abyss infected Beka Dylan went into Beka's memories to save her and eventually removed the Abyss from Beka. Dylan, along with Trance, is enjoying his life of freedom to just travel the universe on the Andromeda Ascendant, with his favorite AI Rommie._

…

_Tyr, a Nietzchean, he always looked out for himself and no one else. Yet, there were rare instances when he looked out for others, though they were very unusual. Tyr eventually met his ruin when he tried to join the Abyss._

…

_And lastly Rhade, another Nietzchean, but he has a heart of gold. Or at least Beka thought so. He had his moments where he might look to help himself, but was always there to help others. He might never admit to wanting to help the people in the Seefra system, but he was there in the front line ready to aid them. Rhade went back to Tarazed and now runs the planet and helps with the Commonwealth as a High Admiral in their fleet._

As Beka sat daydreaming about old times a young girl with dark brown hair turned the corner, and stopped to look at Beka.

"Mom?" Phaedra says.

"What?!" squeals Beka, "Oh, sorry honey. I was… just thinking. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering when you wanted to go? Everything has been unloaded and Nisa collected the money from Raker. Oh! Serena wants to know if she can fly the ship?"

Beka tucked away the stuff she had been riffling through and walked with Phaedra to the cockpit.

"Absolutely not, the Commonwealth is looking for any under age pilots. Go tell her to find Nisa and Deana and you guys all get buckled up, we'll be leaving in five minutes."


	2. Pt I: Chapter 1

Part I: A Riddle to Tell

Chapter 1:

"Mom, should have been back by now," Deana said.

"We know!" her sisters yelled in unison.

"Do you think we should follow Mom's rules and send out the distress beacon?" Nisa asked Phaedra.

"Or I could just fly us out of here and we look for Mom ourselves," Serena countered.

"Not likely. Mom told me the Commonwealth is looking for illegal pilots and you are definitely illegal. I think we should follow protocol and send the message," said Phaedra walking over to the command.

Meanwhile…

Telemachus Rhade sat at his desk; he was dressed in the normal Commonwealth uniform. He hadn't cut his hair or shaved that much since returning from the Seefra system. He saw no reason to go back to a look he never really liked, and if the Commonwealth had a problem with it well they could get over it. The Commonwealth had put the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant through enough hell, that the fact that Rhade had returned to the fleet was a miracle. He finished rummaging through papers when he found the report he needed to sign. His lieutenant, Cameron Carron walked in just as he had.

"Sir," he says as he salutes Rhade.

"At ease."

"I have an urgent message from a cargo ship called the Eureka Maru."

"I'll get to it lat… Wait! What was the vessel called?"

"The Eureka Maru, sir," Lt. Carron replied.

"Put it through, now," Rhade ordered.

Carron walked to the screen and entered the code. A voice came through right away.

"This is the Eureka Maru, with an urgent message from the Matriarch of the Nietzchean Race asking that High Admiral Telemachus Rhade come to her aide immediately."

"Do you want the coordinates of the vessel sir?"

Rhade headed for the door extending his hand out to take the file from Lt. Carron.

Rhade sat piloting his ship and wondering why Beka was sending him a distress signal. It has been eight years since he last saw her. Yes, he is a Nietzchean and he must follow the orders of the Matriarch, but Beka would usually call Dylan if something was wrong not him.

Rhade approached the planet Misculon and tracked down the Maru, and landed in the hanger next to it. Not knowing what he might face he grabbed some extra force lances and walked to the hanger. Cautiously he noticed no guards or any sign of struggle in the hanger. Stepping on the platform and entering a code to open the doors the Maru's loading bay Rhade could see that on the inside and outside the Maru looked like the same bucket of bolts he remembered. He also knew not to make any mention of it to Beka; it was a sure way to get killed.

Rhade saw nothing to suggest Beka was in the back of the ship, so he proceeded to the command. Upon arriving Rhade was greeted by a very unexpected surprise.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rhade stood standing in front of four terrified young girls. Realizing he had his force lance drawn at them he retracts it back into a holster. Looking at the girls he recognizes them but has no idea why. There are two with blond hair and two with brown hair, all with blue eyes, very much like Beka's, and each with their own sets of bone blades.

The girls sat watching the Nietzchean, they did not know how he got on the ship but he had to have had a code. By the look of him, he had to be twice the size of them maybe bigger. Yet there was something oddly familiar about him.

"Who are you?" squeaked one of the brunettes.

"I am Telemachus Rhade," replied the Nietzchean, "and who might you four be?"

"I am Phaedra," said one of the dark haired girls, "these are my sisters, Nisa, Deana, and Serena. We are the daughters of Beka Valentine, Matriarch of the Nietzchean Race."

Rhade almost lost his balance as Phaedra spoke and decided sitting would be a good idea. He couldn't comprehend how Beka had kept this a secret and it was a damn good secret. Judging by the girls Beka had to have had them six or seven years ago. A half a decade secret, no wonder he had not heard from her.

"Umm, sir, are you okay?" asked the blond haired girl Phaedra had named Deana.

"Yeah," Rhade said coming out of his daze, "why did you contact me?"

The girls looked at each other, then at Rhade.

Phaedra began to explain…

"Mom has been missing since yesterday morning. She always told us where she was going even if we were not going with her. She would also radio us about every hour. Yesterday we all went out to get supplies, she told us to bring the stuff back while she paid. That was last time we saw her. Nisa and I went back to the vendor when she hadn't returned. He told us a man came looking for Mom and they left together."

"That still doesn't explain why you called me?" replied Rhade.

"We never knew why we were supposed to call you that was just what we were told to do."

Rhade looked at the girls, evidently Beka had a reason and he was sure going to find out what it was.

"I need you to take me to this vendor," he told Phaedra.

Phaedra walked the Nietzchean to the stall, where she had left her mother. She didn't understand why he wanted to speak with the man, she had told him everything, but she chose to bite her tongue. Upsetting a Nietzchean was not how she wanted to die. Rhade must have seen her questioning glare.

"I want to know if the merchant got any information from the guy or if he has a surveillance system that will give me a picture of him."

"Oh… I should have thought of that."

"Trust me, in time you will learn the tricks of the trade. You have one of the best in the business," Rhade said laughing at the child.

Phaedra looked at him with annoyance; she didn't like being laughed at.

"Your mother."

As they approached the hawker, Rhade could see the fear in his eyes. A normal reaction when someone sees a Nietzchean. Rhade had learned to ignore it and yet sometimes he could use it his advantage. He intended to use this guy's fear against him.

"Phaedra, I thought you had left," the vendor said his voice shaking as much as his obese body.

"Not quite yet, this man wants to talk to you about the man my mom left with."

"I want any information you have on this man," Rhade voice getting stern.

"I…I…I…I don't know much. I know he is from Trillion. He didn't give his name," the trader said as he looked at his feet.

"What does he look like?"

"He is tall with long black hair, it has some gray in it, he had just shaved and he had blue eyes. He was skinny too, like he hadn't had a good meal in a couple of weeks."

"Do you have any surveillance?"

"Yes. This way," he pointed to the side of his shop, "you are lucky I only keep the footage for a couple of days."

Rhade and Phaedra watched the monitor until they saw Beka being led away by the man the man had just described.

"Hold the image," Rhade said, "Can you zoom in a little?"

The vendor followed Rhade's instructions. Rhade bent closer and looked closely at Beka's back.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful," said Rhade as he shook the vendor's hand.

"Phaedra has you mother returned?" the trader looked down at the young girl

"No, that is why he is here."

Phaedra turned and left having to run to catch up with Rhade.

"Sir, what were you looking at when you had the man stop the tape?"

"Call me, Rhade. Your mother didn't leave on her own accord. That man had a gun to her back."

"What are we going to do now?"

"We are going back to my vessel and see if we can find him in the Commonwealth database."

Phaedra walked to the hanger as Rhade called the Maru, telling the girls to meet them on his ship.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I found him," Rhade replied, "They don't give his name."

"Where is he from?" asked Serena.

"The vendor was right he is from Trillion. But he resides on Oedekirk. He works as a representative for…" Rhade's voice trailed off as he saw the name.

"Who?" asked Serena, who was looking over Rhade's shoulder eyeing the name and the picture of an elderly woman.

"Who's she?" asked Deana.

"She's your grandmother," Rhade said turning to the girls.

Beka's daughters looked at Rhade startled. Phaedra glanced at her sisters and walked out of the ship.

"Stay here, girls." Rhade said as he followed Phaedra outside.

"Phaedra, what's wrong?" he asked as he caught up with her.

"Why would my grandmother kidnap Mom? She couldn't send a message asking Mom to come see her?" Tears were brimming in her eyes, she tried holding them back but it was of no use once the started she couldn't stop.

"Come here, Phaedra," Rhade said as he sat down on the platform.

Phaedra walked over and sat down beside him. The Nietzchean lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders.

"I don't know much about your mother's relationship with your grandmother. What I do know is your mother and your grandfather left you grandmother when your mom was about you age. Since then she has resented your grandmother, I guess for never coming after her. They haven't talked in years. I assume your grandmother thought she would not come freely. But as of right now we are not saying that your grandmother had something to do with this."

"Are we going to go get Mom back?" Phaedra asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Well I don't know about the 'we' part but I'll get your mom back."

"Rhade, that's not fair," Phaedra said expressing her disappointment.

"We think so too!" cried her sisters behind them.

Rhade turned around and looked at the girls. He had to make them understand.

"Girls, you need to realize that I don't know what to expect. Bringing you along would put you in danger. I know what the rough edge of your mother's tongue feels like. Keeping you safe is my first priority."

"But…" Phaedra started.

"No, I am going to take you to Tarazed and you will stay there until I bring your mother back or I come to get you."

Rhade's look told the girls they had to do what he said. The only consolation was that they had never been to Tarazed and it was some place they wanted to go.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Lt. Carron," said the High Admiral as he walked into the office.

"Sir! Umm… sir I thought the Matriarch was an adult."

"She is; these are her daughters."

"Oh, it is an honor," said the lieutenant bowing at them.

The girls turned into each other and started giggling. No one had ever bowed at them before. Their mom yes, but not them.

"Lt. I want you to watch the girls while I am gone."

"Sir?" Lt. Carron asked questioningly.

"I want them safe, so I am leaving them with you. Hopefully this won't take very long."

"Yes, sir," said the lieutenant saluting Rhade as he started to leave.

Rhade turned around and looked at the girls.

"Oh and girls I want him in one piece when I get back," he said, winking at them as he walked out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rhade piloted the ship to the Oedekirk system. He decided to land on the outskirts of the capital Zaleas. He didn't want to attract too much attention, but being a Nietzchean he was going to do that anyway.

He walked through the streets, looking for the Trillionian. Everybody looked poverty stricken; this was not the place Beka had described to him back on the Andromeda. She told him that Zaleas was very beautiful and colorful. There were celebrations and festivals constantly. Now everything was dark and bland. Nobody smiled they just worked.

The castle in the distance was where Beka's mother, Senator Talia, resided. The images Rhade saw showed the palace surrounded by beautiful trees filled with fruit and banners of varying colors blowing in the wind. Now it looked deserted and had not been used in years. The only thing that showed there were signs of life was the light flickering throughout the castle.

Rhade decided to ask one of the citizens about the Trillionian.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rhade said to a man sweeping his store.

"We're closed."

"I'm not looking to buy something, I am looking for someone."

"Oh, well who are you looking for?"

Rhade handed him a picture of the Trillionian. The man looked up at Rhade startled.

"I don't know him, sorry."

"Sir, I know you don't want to get in trouble and I don't want you in trouble, but he kidnapped a friend of mine. I intend to get her back no matter what."

"Even if it means killing him?" the man asked eyeing Rhade intently.

"If it comes to that yes."

"Well then, that changes things, I do know him, we all do. His name is Crylon. He has controls the Senator, though none of us know how. He is the one that caused Oedekirk to become like this," he said motioning around him.

"Hmmm, thank you sir, you've been most helpful."

The keeper went back in to his shop.


	7. Pt II: Chapter 6

Part II: Another Time and Another Place

Chapter 6:

Rhade stood outside his ship watching a couple of slipfighters landing. Dylan, Trance, and Rommie stepped out of the fighters.

"You know I was enjoying my life of traveling and relaxing. No fighting, no disputes, just traveling and relaxing," Dylan said smiling at Rhade.

Rhade shook Dylan's hand and hugged Trance and Rommie.

"Well you might be enjoying your life of luxury and ease, but I think Beka's is not going as well as she would like."

"How did you find out she was in trouble?" asked Rommie.

"I received some information from her crew," explained Rhade figuring that he shouldn't tell them about the girls just yet. That would take too much time to explain, and he didn't even know how.

"What did Beka do to tick off this guy?" asked Dylan as if he expected Beka to have done something.

"Nothing," Rhade said as his companions turned to him surprised, "Beka's mother runs the planet. But Crylon, the man who abducted Beka is controlling Senator Talia."

"Wait, Beka said that…" Dylan started.

"I know what you are thinking, but this is the place," Rhade assured his former captain.

"Captain, Rhade is right this is Beka's home planet though a lot has changed," Rommie concurred surveying the area.

"So do we have a plan to get her out?" Trance asked anxious.

"I do, but I am going to have to use the Commonwealth," said Rhade smiling a cunning smirk at Dylan.

"I think I know what you are getting at. Oedekirk is part of the Commonwealth, so it is subject to unannounced visits and inspections," Dylan explained.

"Correct," Rhade replied leading the way back to Zaleas.

As the group reached the capital, Dylan looked in awe of what he saw.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"This is Crylon's doing; from what the locals have told me he controls Beka's mom, none of them understand how."

"Oh. I know there is always something more to it," smirked Trance.

"Par for the course," Rhade nodded.

They approached the gates to the castle. Rhade stood in front with the others directly behind him, inspecting the area.

"Ready?" asked Rhade before he knocked.

"Never," whispered Trance.

Rhade knocked and a few minutes later servants escorted them into the main room. Rhade immediately recognized Crylon, but Beka's mother was not what he had expected. She looked twice her age, her eyes looked cloudy like she had cataracts. Senator Talia hanged her head low, as if too heavy to lift.

"Welcome members of the Commonwealth. This is an unexpected, but pleasant surprise," said Crylon smoothly.

Rhade saw Crylon he looked just like the picture he had seen. He needed to figure out how the Senator was being controlled as well as where Beka was. The servants showed the group to their quarters. After they got settled Crylon came to show them around the castle. He showed them the ballrooms, the servant's quarters, formal dining hall, the servants dining area, the kitchen, and the laundry and cleaning rooms.

"We also need to see your prison quarters," said Dylan.

"Well we have a prisoner right now," replied Crylon.

"Why does that matter?" asked Rommie.

"I suppose it doesn't follow me."

Crylon led them down a dark hallway to a stairwell. When they arrived they saw nine jail cells with beds, chains, and blankets. In the last cell a blond prisoner stood chained against the wall. Upon closer inspection they could tell it was Beka. Rhade grimaced as he noticed that at the height of the chains, Beka's feet did not touch the ground. He could just imagine the pain she was in. Her shoulders and wrists looked sore as if she had been hanging there for months. She also had been beaten severely. Rhade clenched his jaw and held back his rage.

"What did she do?" Rhade asked covering his emotions as best he could.

"Is that important?" Crylon questioned.

"Obviously she has done something. The Commonwealth will want to know, and also we must ask if you found her with these injuries or did you do them yourself?" Rommie said covering Rhade's question in case Crylon was becoming suspicious.

Crylon looked at the guests trying to figure out what to do or say. Rhade watched him; he could see his mind working for a lie.

"She did these injuries herself, so we chained her to the wall. Senator Talia declared her to be a traitor to Oedekirk. It is almost time for dinner, shall we?"

The group followed Crylon out. Rhade did not want to leave Beka, but for now she must stay where she is.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

Later that night Rhade slipped out of his room. He told the others he would go to the prison and see how Beka was. Trance gave him a first aid kit to attend to some of her injuries. Nobody was in the hallways but he listened intently to make sure no one was following. The place was big, it had halls after halls, plus it had numerous levels. Once in the dungeon, Rhade realized that there were more than one levels to the dungeon as well. He finally came to the right one and picked the lock of Beka's cell. Trying to wake her was a daunting task.

_I'll kill him, I swear I will_, Rhade thought to himself.

"Beka… Beka… Come on wake up. Beka talk to me. Come on it's me Rhade. Come on."

"Ugh… Rhade," Beka mumbled.

"That's it come on, open your eyes, look at me Beka."

Beka moaned then finally opened her eyes and looked at Rhade. Her eyes suggested that she wasn't sure if he was just an illusion or if he really was here with her. She hoped for the latter.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like someone dropped a building on me."

"At least you still have your humor," Rhade said smiling at her, "Let me get a good look at you."

He gently pulled Beka's hair back, and started cleaning up some of the cuts on her face, then the ones on her neck. All he wanted to do was rip the chains off her and carry her out of here, but he suppressed the thought and continued cleaning.

"Ouch!" Beka screamed.

"Sorry."

"How did you find me?'" she said still sounding groggy, but coming more into a clear mind.

"Your girls contacted me, and then I followed the guy Crylon, who brought you here."

"Oh."

Rhade saw the displeased look in her eyes, when he mentioned the girls clearly she didn't want anybody to know about them.

"We do have a slight problem."

"Before we get to that, where am I?"

"Umm…"

"Rhade tell me," Beka said harshly.

"Oedekirk," Rhade responded hesitantly.

"Oh God!"

"Your mother has no control about what's going on here. Crylon is running everything. Beka, I am sorry, but I am going to have to leave you here," Rhade assured her quickly.

"Why?"

"Cause I have to try and save this planet from Crylon as well as you."

"You sound like Dylan."

"Well he agrees with me. We'll have out as soon as we can. I promise."

As Rhade turned to leave, Beka spoke, "Rhade, I am sorry too."

"About what?"

"Later it's not important, help Talia's people."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Welcome, my friends," said Crylon as the group entered a parlor room. "Has your time here been enjoyable?"

"Slightly, we do have some problems," Dylan replied.

"What kind of problems?"

Trance quietly moved towards the Senator. Once close enough she pulled a capsule out and sent a shock of medicine into her neck.

Finally noticing what was happening Crylon lunged at Trance, but he connected with a strong Nietzchean shoulder. Falling to the ground Crylon watched Dylan step up to him.

"Crylon you are under arrest… for the kidnapping of Beka Valentine, Matriarch of the Nietzchean Race, the false imprisonment of the Matriarch…" Dylan said his voice trailing off as Rhade headed to the prison.

He walked into Beka's cell, finding that she wasn't there. Rhade ran back to the parlor and charged Crylon grabbing him by the throat.

"What did you do with her?" Rhade growling.

Crylon smiled smugly.

"What have you done to my daughter Crylon?" asked the Senator who had finally come out of trance and was starting to look like herself again.

"My lady, I do not know who you are referring to," he said conceitedly.

"Senator Talia, are there any other places where he could have hidden her, another prison perhaps?" Rommie asked.

"There is an old building on the grounds used for keeping prisoners before their hanging. Though it has not been used in years, possibly hundreds of years. I'll have my servant take you to it," she said motioning to one of the guards next to her with a weak and feeble hand.

Rhade followed the servant. The climate outside had changed it was getting cold quickly. It didn't bother Rhade, but Beka did not have that genetic trait. Rhade saw the building and started running and hollering.

"Beka! Beka!"

The servant followed Rhade trying to keep up. He opened the door to the building. From the outside it looked like a barn, but entering a person could see bed and chains lining the walls. Rhade saw Beka lying on the ground in the back. She had been beaten again. He could hardly tell if she was breathing, upon closer inspection he saw her chest rise and fall.

"Beka! Oh God! Beka, please wake up. Come on, open your eyes. Please…" Rhade said praying she would.

"Mmm… I thought we were going to meet inside," she said as she looked up at Rhade.

Rhade smiled at her. Beka could see the concern still in his dark eyes.

"Come here," Rhade said as he lifted her into his arms, while the servant placed a blanket around her.

…

"Trance!" Rhade yelled as he walked into the room with Beka.

Trance ran over and looked at Beka's abdomen and replied, "She has some internal bleeding. We'll need to hurry."

"Take her to the quarters. Our doctors are on the way," Senator Talia said looking worried about her only daughter.

The doctors and Trance spent most of the afternoon working on Beka's injuries, while Dylan, Rommie, and Talia waited outside. Rhade told them that he was going to go get Beka's crew. When asked why Rhade just said, "They need to be here with Beka."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Rhade landed on Tarazed, last he heard the doctors were still working on Beka. He had brought Crylon back with him; he was going immediately to jail. Dylan did express his concerns about Rhade bringing him with him, believing that Crylon would not make to Tarazed alive, but Rhade explained he would rather see him in jail were he could suffer than dead.

_Death was an easy way out for Crylon, _Rhade's mind said.

After dropping Crylon off at the jail, Rhade headed to Carron's office. He had told Lt. Carron to have the girls ready. As he entered the room, he toppled over as the girls jumped him.

"Ahh, okay girls. Let me up," Rhade said.

"Did you bring Mom?" asked Nisa.

"No, you mom is still on Oedekirk. I've come to take you to her."

"Why is Mom still there?" asked Serena.

"Your mom suffered some major injuries. No come on let's go," Rhade said walking them out.

"Don't we need our stuff?" Phaedra asked Rhade.

"No, you'll be coming back."

The girls were thrilled to hear they would be coming back with Rhade. He was the first major male figure in their lives and they enjoyed having him around. On the trip back to Oedekirk the girls told Rhade all about their time on Tarazed. Deana enjoyed her time with Carron, mostly working as a secretary for him. Serena was allowed to go and work with some of the mechanics on the slip fighters. Phaedra and Nisa went sightseeing around Tarazed. Rhade was happy to see that the girls had enjoyed themselves, because on Oedekirk it wouldn't be.

Rhade led the girls through the castle to the quarters where their mother was.

"This castle belongs to our grandmother?" asked Deana.

"Mmm hmm," Rhade mumbled.

"And Mom lived here?" asked Serena.

"Yes, but she spent most of her life on the Maru with your grandfather and your uncle," Rhade said turning down a long hallway.

The girls noticed pictures on the walls, nobody looked familiar until they came to the last one. The girls stopped abruptly, and just stared at the picture. It was of a blond haired girl about their age, the girl looked like Serena and Nisa.

"Is that our Mom?" asked Phaedra.

Rhade turned around and walked back to the girls, getting ready to speak when a voice spoke from behind him.

"That is my daughter, Rebeka, or Beka as she likes to be called," said an older lady in a beautiful blue frock coat, "Rhade, you said you were bringing, Beka's crew, who are these girls?"

"Senator Talia, these girls _are_ your daughter's crew, but they are also your granddaughters. This is Phaedra, Nisa, Serena, and Deana," replied Rhade pointing them out to their grandmother.

"Oh… well, welcome. It is a pleasure to meet you. Are you the same age or..?" asked Senator Talia.

"We are quadruplets," Phaedra said sounding very stern.

"Where is Mom?" asked Serena hoping their grandmother had not noticed Phaedra's tone.

"This way, you can't see her just yet the doctors are still working with her."

The girls followed their grandmother. As they walked through the door, Rhade stopped Phaedra and walked her back down the hallway to the bigger room they had just walked through.

"Sit down Phaedra. You need to understand something. Your grandmother had nothing to due with your mother's kidnapping. Crylon, who is the man from Misculon, controlled your grandmother. She basically knew nothing of what was going on. You saw what Zaleas looked like right?"

Phaedra nodded.

"All of that was done by Crylon. So don't blame your grandmother. Okay?"

Again she nodded.

"Come on let's get back."

"Rhade can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you know who my father is?" asked Phaedra not even looking at Rhade.

Rhade had been wondering himself. "Well, you Mom never mentioned anybody. I didn't know about you girls until I walked into the Maru."

"Oh," replied Phaedra sounding more disappointed.

"Come here, Phaedra," said Rhade opening his arms to her. Phaedra slid over and let Rhade hold her. Rhade rested his chin on her head and continued, "I know you want to know why he hasn't been around. But don't blame yourself okay. Anybody would be crazy for not wanting to be in your life or even in your mother's."

"Are you going to leave us?"

"Phaedra, I don't know what will happen after this is over with. But I promise you this, I will never be so far away that I can't come and see you. If you ever need me, I promise I will be right their no matter what. Okay? But it is up to your mother what happens next. I can tell you that I am bringing you, your sisters, and your mother back to Tarazed. She is going to need more medical attention then Oedekirk can provide her. The doctors there will probably force her to stay on Tarazed for a while until she is back on her feet."

"Rhade, Beka's awake. Wait there are four of them?" asked Dylan coming around the corner.

"Yeah, come on Phaedra," Rhade said helping Phaedra up.

Dylan, Rhade and Phaedra walked into the room. The other girls were already with Beka. Rhade nudged Phaedra in and closed the door behind her. Rhade came back and sat down next to Dylan.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Trance looking at Rhade obviously implying to the children, though her eyes spoke of another meaning.

"I didn't know. When I received the message telling me, the Matriarch of the Nietzchean Race needed help. I just assumed it came from Beka, because it was a computerized voice transmission. Then I arrived on the Maru and those four were sitting in the cockpit. That was the first time I knew Beka had daughters. When I told you the message came from her crew, I didn't know how to explain that it actually came from them. I myself didn't understand it, I still don't."

Senator Talia listened intently to the Nietzchean, and then as if coming to an understanding she said, "Hmm… Rhade would you follow me. I need you to bring something in for Beka. Excuse us."

Rhade followed her out of the room. They traveled through the castle to a small room. When Senator Talia opened the door, Rhade saw a large box of what looked to be gold. Rhade could see ornate drawings on it. They looked oddly recognizable, but he didn't know why.

"This is Beka's. My ancestors made this box and put certain objects 'The Lady of Perfection' would need."

Rhade looked at the Senator surprised by her choice of words, "How did you know this box belongs to Beka?"

"I didn't know. No one knew when she would arrive, but when you named Beka as the Matriarch of the Nietzcheans. I knew. She was the one. Nietzchean's strive for perfection, so it stands to reason that it belongs to Beka. I think Crylon knew Beka was the Matriarch, and so he kidnapped her. He probably hoped she could open it. What he didn't know and few do is that it takes two people to open it. 'The Lady of Perfection' has to have her other half, soul mate as it were, to unlock it."

"Centuries ago, the Matriarch was known as the 'Lady of Perfection.' It is interesting that your ancestors would have her dowry, and be responsible for producing her," Rhade replied, "But who is going to help Beka open the box?"

"The father of her children," replied the Senator as if she knew exactly who it was.

Rhade turned surprised at her proclamation, but it did make sense. Unfortunately for Beka that meant she would have to go on a search to find him.

_Beka is going to love this_, Rhade smirked.

"Would you please lift it our, I believe it to be heavy. You should be able to handle it though."

Rhade lifted the box it wasn't heavy as the Senator said, but it was awkward. He followed the Senator back down the hallway. When they came back in to room, everybody was with Beka, so Senator Talia walked in and brought a table for Rhade to set the box on. The girls were lying in the bed with Beka, who looked pale and weak.

"What is that?" asked Beka trying to sit up while trying not to look at her mother.

"Your dowry. Don't worry about it right now. You will take it with you. The doctors said you should go to Tarazed for more medical attention and Rhade is going to take you," said her mother.

"I know, they told me. Be aware of this Talia, I have no resentment towards you for what happened here and now, but make no mistake I still resent you for what you did before. What you did to my father, my brother and to me. I assure you this is the last time you will ever see me or my children again," looking towards Rhade and continuing before her mother could answer, "When are we leaving?"

"In a couple of hours," Rhade told her.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

It took awhile get Beka on the ship. Dylan, Trance and Rommie had already left to go back to the Andromeda; they were heading off to a system near Tarn Vedra. Beka promised to visit them when she was feeling better.

_As Rhade piloted the ship Beka walked up to the command. _

"_You shouldn't be up," Rhade said not bothering to look at her._

"_How did you know it was me?" she asked._

"_You walk heavier than the girls."_

"_Oh. You have a nice ship."_

"_That's not why you came up here," Rhade said as he turned the auto pilot on and turned to look at Beka. _

"_The girls are asleep, so I thought we could talk."_

"_Yeah, I think we need to," Rhade said looking more stern then he sounded. _

"_I know you're upset that I had the girls bring you into this, but…"_

"_That's not what I am talking about," Rhade interrupted, "I am talking about you not telling me about those girls." His voice now matched his glare._

"_Why do you care that I didn't tell?"  
_

"_Maybe because they are my daughters as well, Beka!"  
_

_Beka just stared at Rhade; she didn't know how he found out. Rhade saw her wondering look. _

"_Did you think I would be too preoccupied to notice or too stupid? Come on Beka I'm a Nietzchean," Rhade was yelling now._

"_Rhade, I'm sorry. After we all left the Andromeda I spent two years doing a lot of cargo runs. During the end of those couple of years I began to feel uneasy and sick. So I went to a doctor. He told me I was pregnant. Which was impossible cause I hadn't been with anyone since the Seefra system. Then I found out I was having quadruplets and that shocked me as well. After they were born I took a blood sample and found you were the father. That also was ridiculous. I thought about telling you, but I didn't know how. My pregnancy made no logical sense. It was unfeasible, we've never been together and we also hadn't seen each other in years. It got to the point were it was just easier to…" Beka stopped she couldn't finish her sentence. Her emotions were overwhelming her. She rested her hands over her face and started sobbing quietly. Crying was the only way to release her sorrow._

_Rhade listened as she explained herself. He saw the pain welling up inside her. She didn't mean to keep them out of his life. Rhade got up and walked over to her when he saw her shaking uncontrollably and gently pulled her hands down. Beka's eyes were red and puffy. He could see right through to her soul, showing him how sorry she really was. He slowly pulled her to him. Beak wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. _

"_Shh… Beka it's okay. Hey, calm down. Oh…Beka I shouldn't have shouted at you. I am sorry."_

_Beka's tears lessened, but she didn't let go of Rhade. _

"_You had every right to yell," Beka mumbled into Rhade's neck._

_They stood like that until Rhade heard the beeping from the autopilot. Rhade pulled one arm away from Beka's waist and using the other brought her with him to a panel where he punched in the coordinates to a landing pad. _

"_Don't you need to pilot it to Tarazed?" Beka asked not wanting to let go of Rhade just yet. _

"_No this is one of the new ships from the Commonwealth, as long as you set the coordinates the ship can land itself."_

"_Oh."_

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm sore and a little queasy from the surgery."_

"_Do you need to sit down?"  
_

"_Prolly, but I don't want to." Beka said quietly. _

_Rhade smiled down at her and then lifted her into his arms and sat back down in the chair he had vacated earlier. Beka's world was spinning physically and emotionally. She never thought this would happen, he was not supposed to find out. Now that he knew Beka felt a slight burden lifted, yet another equaled in pressure settled on her shoulders._

"_I think I should tell the girls," Beka said._

"_Hmm… they probably would handle it better from you. But I would suggest you tell them after you see the doctors."_

_Beka nodded, and then laid her head on Rhade's shoulder and closed her eyes._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: 

Beka woke with a start; she looked around and found herself in a large room lying underneath blankets on a bed.

"Hey," Rhade said from across the room, Beka saw he looked exhausted.

"Have the doctors come already?"

"No, there was an explosion at one of the plants, but they'll be here soon."

"Where are the girls?"

"They are with my lieutenant pestering him with question," Rhade said as a smile crossed his face.

As Rhade spoke two gentlemen walked in.

"High Admiral," the both said as they shook hands with Rhade.

"I'll be…" Rhade started.

"Stay… please?" Beka asked.

Rhade shook his head and sat down beside her taking his hand in hers, he could see in her eyes how much she didn't want to be alone.

The doctors looked Beka over and noted that she was going to have to lose one of her ovaries and possibly part of her liver. Her right ovary was destroyed during one of the beatings; her liver was also damaged and if it was not fixed soon it would have to be removed. The doctors hoped they could fix it, but they wouldn't know until they saw it. They said they would be back in the morning for the surgery.

As the doctors left Beka turned over on her side and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Beka, the girls are one their way back," Rhade told her.

"Rhade, I need to talk to you before the girls get here," she said still not facing him, "You probably have been curious about who the girls father is."

"A little, but we can talk about it later."

"No, we need to talk…"

"Mommy!" the girls screamed as they came bursting through the door.

"Later," Rhade assured her as he walked out.

Beka cursed at herself as the girls climbed up on the bed with her. She began to explain what the doctors had told her.

…

Rhade walked back to his office. He stood standing inside his office wondering why Beka wanted him to know about the girls' father. He slowly strolled over to a monitor and began typing in the girls' names looking for birth registries.

_Beka would not have wanted to tell me who he was unless…_

Rhade eyes stopped at the spot where the father should be. There was no name.

_Well so much for that idea. I'll have to wait until Beka tells me._

Rhade turned around and walked to his home, figuring a good nights rest would be better then working.

As he clambered into bed, he couldn't take his mind off of things Beka had said.

"_Rhade, I am sorry too."_

"_You probably have been curious about who the girls father is." _

He closed his eyes trying to suppress the thoughts buzzing in his head but it was no use. He tossed and tumbled all night, unable to sleep or relax.

The next morning…

Rhade walked into Beka's room, she was lying there on the bed looking to be asleep, but as he walked closer she opened her eyes and looked at him. Showing him that she had not slept at all that night either.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked concerned.

"No, but it looks like I wasn't the only one," she countered, "Hey! I am the one who's supposed to be nervous so stop looking at me like that."

"Hmm… I tried, but just couldn't."

"I know the feeling," Beka said, "The girls are already gone, I told them they could go out as long as they stayed together."

"I know they came by before they left. I also have a couple of men following them, incase they decide to get into trouble."

"I see you have noticed their tendencies for disruption."

"Well it wasn't hard, the first time was when Serena tried to pilot a slipfighter. She didn't tell me about it but my lieutenant informed me of it when I got back."

"She does love to fly."

"Good morning, High Admiral… Captain Valentine," the doctors said as they came into the room, " are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"We will be taking you to the hospital."

"Okay, let me get dressed."

The three gentlemen walked out of the room and waited. A few minutes later Beka walked out looking queasy and a little weak as if she had just vomited.

"Would you like us to find a wheelchair, so you don't have to walk?" asked one of the doctors.

"No, I'll be fine," Beka answered.

The doctors led the way out, Rhade followed with Beka beside him. She staggered a little, but Rhade reached out and caught her. She stood straight again and smiled trying to settle the look of concern in his eyes. Beka started walking again, this time Rhade put his arm around her waist to make sure that if she tried to fall again he could catch her.

_Rhade's arm sure feels good around me _Beka thought.

She realized what she just thought and tried to put any other images out of her mind, but her mind kept going back to her girls and then to Rhade.

The hospital was like any other, clean, sterile, and unsettling.

_I hope that everyone gets that bad feeling about hospitals like I do_ Beka contemplated the idea.

The doctors motioned to Beka to have a seat on one of the tables. As she complied she prayed that this would be all over soon. Rhade walked Beka over; as she sat down she turned to him.

"Rhade, I have to tell you now or you might never know," Beka started.

"Can't this wait until you're out of surgery?"

"And what if I don't come out of this surgery?" she said looking stern.

"Hey, don't talk like that! You'll be fine, and I don't want to know until you come out. Okay?"

"Rhade, no, you are going to know."

"Yes and that will be after the surgery. I will be here when you get out, I am not going anywhere."

With that Rhade walked out of the surgical area. Beka flopped down onto the table.

_Damn Nietzcheans! _Beka screamed to herself.

4


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

Beka was back in her room, asleep. Rhade was sitting in a chair next to her with his feet propped up on the bed. Beka's surgery had gone well. She had her ovary removed and her liver was repaired with minimal damage. Now all that was left was for the anesthesia to wear off and for her to rest. She had been asleep most of the day. The girls had already returned, and Rhade explained all that had happened. He then got them something to eat then put them to sleep, it had been along time since he had put anybody to sleep. He sons were grown and off at the Commonwealth Academy. As far as he knew they were fine. They hardly wrote and when they did it was to say they had earned a medal or some kind of award. Rhade was still proud even if they hadn't gotten any.

"Oww… Oww… that hurts!" Beka screamed as she bolted herself awake.

Rhade looked up to see her holding her side.

"Well, if would leave it alone, it wouldn't hurt," Rhade said sarcastically.

"Ha, Ha, Ha very funny," she could tell he was just messing with her, but it still hurt.

"The doctors gave you some medicine for the pain, the stuff they gave you during the surgery has probably worn off."

Rhade handed her a cup of water and the picked up a bottle and took out a pill and handed that to her.

"You also might want to be quiet the girls are asleep," Rhade told her.

"Really?" she asked.

He concurred with a nod.

"Do you think I could tell you what I have wanted to tell you now for about two days?"

"I guess, but that is up to you now?"

"Is this stuff going to knock me out?"

"The doctors said it would make you drowsy, but you can probably handle it."

"Good cause I intend to tell you and don't you dare walk out on me."

He looked at her knowing she was serious.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yes I promise," he said his hands up in agreement.

"Alright," she took a deep breath before she continued, "I have wanted to tell you that you… were the girls' father."

"Excuse me," he looked at her shocked, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I woke up pregnant. I can't explain it. One day I wasn't, the next day I was, then a few days later I was having quadruplets. Trust me that was not how I expected it to happen."

"You did have them in the normal 9 month episode."

"Yes," she said mockingly, "I found out when I was about 3 weeks along. The morning sickness got so bad that I went in and that was when they told me. I didn't find out that you were the father until they were born."

"That was six almost seven years ago, Beka. What happened?"

"I got scared. And don't laugh at me. You saw how you reacted when I told you were the father; think how I felt when I found out. It is implausible."

"I can understand you getting scared, Beka, I also understand how this is impossible that I am the father or that you got pregnant with out intercourse. But I think I know something that can give us the answers we need," Rhade said as if becoming aware of something.

Rhade walked out of the room.

"Hey what did I say about walking out on me!" Beka screamed out the door.

"I was coming back," Rhade said as he walked in with the gold box Beka's mother had given her.

"Why do you have that? You think this thing can answer our questions?" Beka asked him skeptically.

"Did your mother ever tell you about this box?" Rhade asked her.

"No, why would she," Beka said scoffing at the notion.

"Your mother told me that the box belongs to 'The Lady of Perfection'…"

"Then why doesn't she have it?"

"She does. Beka, you are 'The Lady of Perfection.' The Matriarch of the Nietzchean Race and 'The Lady of Perfection' are one in the same. Opening this box will help figure things out. You just need your other half to do it."

"Well, where is my other half?" looking around then turning back to him smirking.

"If what you say about me being the father of the girls is true, then I am your other half," he answered her in a serious tone.

Beka stared at Rhade.

_When he said other half, he must have meant soul mate. Rhade's my soul mate._ Beka's eyes grew wide when she realized what he was saying.

"Okay… so how… do we… open it?" Beka asked while taking deep breaths.

"Turn the handles Beka," Rhade said unemotionally.

"I knew that."

Beka grabbed one of the handles and Rhade the other. Suddenly Beka removed hers.

"What happens if we aren't the ones who are supposed to open it?"

"I don't know, it probably won't open. Why?"

"Nietzchean's are known for protecting their property no matter what."

"Yeah. Oh… you are thinking there might be a trap. Well your mother was very intent that the father of your children would be the one to help you open this. And I have no doubt that you are 'The Lady of Perfection'. So if anything happens it will probably happen to me, so I can blame it on you."

"Very funny, but I am being serious."

"There is only way we can find out Beka," said Rhade exasperatedly.

"Alright, but don't haunt me if you die."

"Promise."

Beka gripped the knob again and they both turned at the same time. The box made sounds like they were unlatching something.

_Oh! God! It didn't work. _Beka thought to herself.

Suddenly Rhade pulled on the lid and it came up effortlessly. Beka looked in, then at Rhade with an odd look on her face.

"Why are there bone blade wraps in the box?" Beka asked Rhade.

"Probably the same reason the knobs are actually double helixes."

"Aren't those like the wedding bands Nietzcheans use?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, there is a scroll in here, along with some other stuff."

"Maybe the scroll with tell us how all this happened," Rhade said reaching for the parchment in the box.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 12:

It had been four weeks since Beka had told Rhade the truth and they had opened the box. The Nietzchean Museum on Tarazed was translating the scroll from the box. They told them it would be a while before they knew something.

Beka and the girls were still on Tarazed waiting for Beka's last medical check up. So far everything had gone well.

The doctors walked over to Beka and began explain things again, while the girls sat with Rhade. They still had no idea that Rhade was their father; Beka had decided to wait until all of this was over with. After the doctors shook hands with Beka and walked away, she got up and walked over to the others.

"Everything is fine, I have a clean bill of health," she said smiling at them.

"That's great," Rhade said as the girls hugged her.

"Girls why don't you go play, but stick together," Beka said.

Phaedra grabbed Nisa, and Serena grabbed Deana and they walked hip to hip away from their parents giggling to themselves.

"Very funny, get," Beka said smiling and shaking her head at them, "I sometimes wonder where they got that from."

Rhade smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"The girls and I are going to be leaving soon, Rhade."

His arm dropped as if her body was made of fire.

"I know you expected us to stay. But I am not good on planets. You know that. Staying here as long as I have is a record for me."

"It's fine, Beka. Just promise me something."

"Of course, you can see them," she said suddenly.

"That's not what I am talking about, tell them who their father is before its too late, Beka," he said walking away from her.

That night the girls and Beka sat down to dinner. Beka had not seen Rhade, since the visit to the doctors. So it was no surprise that he wasn't there for dinner. She could tell that her daughters enjoyed his company. Rather than eat their food they sat there pushing it back and forth with their silverware.

"Why couldn't Rhade eat with us tonight?" Deana asked her mother.

"I guess something came up," Beka answered trying to look upbeat, hoping in vain they would not see that it was her fault that their father had not joined them.

"Girls, I have something to tell you," Beka said after a brief moment of painful silence.

"What?" asked Serena.

"We will be leaving Tarazed in a few days. I need you all to pack up all your stuff tonight."

"Aww Mom, why? We don't want to leave," the girls whined.

"I know you don't, put we don't need to intrude on Rhade anymore."

"May we be excused," Phaedra asked.

"Of course," Beka replied watching her girls get up from the table and walk out miserably.

The next night when the girls got home, dinner was not ready. Beka was sitting on the couch reading.

"Mom, where's dinner?" asked Nisa.

"Oh, I've already eaten, you girls are going to have dinner with Rhade tonight, so go wash up and head over. Okay?"

The girls all ran to the back and came back a few minutes later saying good bye to their mother and heading over to Rhade's.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter: 13

The girls were standing by the Maru when their mother walked in to the hanger followed closely by Rhade.

"Rhade" they screamed in unison when they saw him.

"Hey!" he replied holding his arms out to them.

"Are you coming with us?" Nisa asked as she closed her arms around his waist.

"No, I just came to say good-bye."

"Not like a real good-bye?" Deana mumbled as tears started to settle in her eyes.

"No, no, just until we see other again," he smiled softly at her pulling her small form close and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Rhade made them promise to look out for each and Beka. He also told them if they ever needed him they knew how to find him, even if it was only to talk. Each promised with a nod of the heads. Slowly they stepped away and made their way up the Maru's ramp, Phaedra lagged behind and moved back to look at her mother and Rhade. Rhade caught her eye and signaled for her to continue inside.

"Anytime you want to see them you can," Beka finally spoke as she tried to settle the anger she felt towards herself, as she watched the previous few minutes unfold.

"Thank you. Good-bye, Beka," Rhade said as he moved to walk out of the hanger.

"Wait, that's it. 'Good-bye, Beka'? Beka turned stunned looking at the back of him, her anger shifted towards the Nietzchean.

Rhade sighed heavily and looked at her raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"You have nothing to say to me but good-bye," she repeated this time her voice hardened.

He lowered his head and walked back to her, and then brought his head up looking her straight in the eye.

What more do you want from me, Beka, you are leaving without questioning what I want or feel, so now you are mad when I have nothing to say to you.

Beka could almost feel the pain his eyes held, and it shook her to her core.

"Rhade you can't walk away after everything," she spoke quietly.

"You are, so what's the difference?"

She moaned softly and shook her head.

"Nothing, good-bye Rhade," she moved to leave when she felt his hand brush her arm, so lightly that she wasn't even sure she had felt it.

She looked back at him, and he leaned in removing the gap between them, tenderly he kissed her lips and then pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"Good-bye," he said against her cheek, this time in whisper as if she'd drawn all the air out of his lungs. He walked out with out a look back, admitting to himself that if he took the chance to glance back he might not have the will to leave.

Beka stood there a moment watching he retreating form; tears were brimming on the edges of her eyes.

"I love you, Telemachus Rhade," she whispered as a lonely tear fell.


	16. Chapter 15

Part III: As Her World Turns

Chapter 14:

Phaedra walked onto command an hour after leaving Tarazed asking her mother where they were going next.

"To the Andromeda, honey. Remember, I promised Dylan and Trance I would come visit them when I was feeling better. At least I think I said that," Beka shrugged as she looked over her shoulder.

_Okay it's time don't back down Phaedra. You can do this. _Phaedra kept repeating the mantra as she shuffled her feet back and forth.

Taking a deep breath the young girl spoke, "Can I ask you something, Mom?"

"Just a something?" the pilot snickered.

"Well that depends on how you answer my question," Phaedra said sternly as she had expected the jibe.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Is Rhade our father?"

Beka blanched as she set the autopilot on, timidly she turned around, Phaedra stood her ground, and folded her arms over her chest giving her mother a haughtily look.

"Mom, don't even try and wiggle out of this. I want to know, and you promised us years ago that if we had a question, you would answer us honestly. I want the truth."

"When did you become so grownup?"

"Mother! I want an answer." Phaedra stamped her foot exasperatedly.

Beka groaned loudly as she looked at the floor, then at her daughter and back down at the floor, "Yes, Rhade is your father. How did you figure it out?"

"It wasn't that hard. I saw the similarities between Nisa, Rhade and I. That was the first clue, and then I realized that there had to be a real reason why you would want Rhade to come to our aid. The final one was how you react around him."

"I should have figured you girls would realize who he was."

Phaedra shook her head fiercely at her mother, "they don't know."

"Well, I will tell them, ask them to come see me."

Phaedra walked to the back of the ship, and stopped when she saw her sisters. She told them that their mother wanted to see them. Nisa asked her if she was coming too, which Phaedra answered with a heated 'no'. Her sisters looked between each other, but shrugged it off.

Beka wasn't ready to explain this to her girls, but Phaedra had brought it up and now she had to face the consequences of keeping this to herself.

"Girls, we need to talk," Beka said as her daughters came into command.

…

"Captain, the Eureka Maru is on approach," the Andromeda told Dylan.

"Thank you, Andromeda, open a hanger for her," he said walking out of his office.

"Yes sir, I have opened hanger twelve," Rommie said as Dylan turned the corner meeting her.

"Has Trance been told of the Maru's has arrival?" Dylan asked her keeping his same pace.

"I already know, Dylan," Trance said waiting at the hanger doors for them.

"Hmm, I should have known," he smirked.

The hanger doors opened and out stepped Beka with her daughters in toe. Beka walked up to Dylan and looked at each other. Dylan smiled and pulled Beka into a hug.

"It's nice to have you back on the Andromeda Beka," he replied.

"It has been a while. Hi Trance," she agreed as she turned.

She gripped her golden friend into a hug as well.

"How are you Beka?"

"Better, how are you Rommie?"

"Pleased that everything is fine again," she said smiling at her former crewmember.

"Girls you remember, Dylan, Trance, and Rommie," Beka said suddenly remembering them.

The girls nodded.

"Welcome to the Andromeda," Dylan said smiling at the girls.

"Hey, Mom, I take back what I said about flying the Maru," Serena said looking at what she could see of the Andromeda.

"What do you mean 'Rena?"

"I'd rather fly this one," she said looking back at her mom grinning.

"You'd fly anything if given the chance, Serena," Phaedra said sulking at her sister.

"You're probably right Phaedra," Beka said laughing.

They all smiled and started walking around the Andromeda showing the girls the ship. Phaedra didn't seem to be enjoying herself like the others. Deana and Nisa enjoyed the Observation Deck, but Serena of course like the command the best.

Hours later…

"Captain, I have in coming message from the Commonwealth. It is important," the Andromeda said.

"Thank you, Andromeda, I'll take it in my quarters," Dylan said leaving the group and heading to his office.

"I wonder what that is about?" asked Trance.

"Probably nothing, you know Dylan still has ties to the Commonwealth," Beka said as she watched him walk away.

"Yeah, I know that but the Commonwealth doesn't normally bother us with messages of importance."

"Beka, Dylan wants to see you in his office," Rommie said looking at her, "and he says alone."

"Okay… maybe you're right Trance," Beka said glancing at Trance startled.

"Hey, what's up Dylan?" she asked as she walked in his office.

"We have a situation, Beka."

_This can't be good, you look upset and if it has something to do with Commonwealth, then this probably means I am getting succored in, _she thought looking at him.

"The Commonwealth just informed me that Nietzcheans are attacking Tarazed, again."

Beka stared at Dylan she knew she wouldn't be able to conceal her concern.

"Commonwealth is not getting any information from Tarazed, the only reason they know something is wrong is one of the fleets ships was destroyed after sending out a distress signal," he continued.

"Rhade?" she asked.

"No, I don't think it so. They said it was a fighter," he said understanding her concern.

"I have to go back," she said immediately.

"Beka, they sent the message to me, because they want the Andromeda to go there for some defense against the Nietzcheans."

"Don't go just yet, maybe I can do something. I am the Matriarch after all," she didn't bother to wait for his response as she started leaving the room.

"We'll take the girls to Tarn Vedra and leave them with Harper. If I don't hear something from you I am coming. You understand me, Beka," Dylan yelled out his office.

She nodded her agreement and started walking back to the group.

"Girls, I am going to have leave. Okay?"

"Where are you going?" they asked.

"Back to Tarazed."

"Can we come?" asked Phaedra beginning to look happy.

"No," she said as Phaedra's smile dropped off her face, "Tarazed is under attack and I have to go there by myself."

"Dad?" Phaedra said looking startled.

"I don't know," Beka looked down at the floor she couldn't look at her daughters she knew what she would see; it would be the same scared look she gave Dylan.

"Mom, please, is Dad okay?" asked Serena.

"Girls, I don't know. That is why I am going. I plan to try and stop the assault. I have to go," Beka said as she kissed her girls and started walking away from them towards the hanger where the Maru was.

As soon as Beka turned the corner and she was sure that her girls couldn't see her, she started running and she didn't stop.

"Andromeda, as soon as I get on the Maru open the hanger doors."

"The doors will open as soon as you close the Maru, Beka. Good Luck."

"Thanks, Andromeda."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:  


Beka reached Tarazed's system, her sensors where showing a lot of Nietzchean activity. She decided to try and sneak around the main attack. Beka made it through with little damage and landed.

She ran through city heading towards Rhade's office. People were screaming and running through the streets as Nietzcheans were fighting and killing on their way through. The Nietzcheans were killing everyone, they were showing no mercy, and ransacking buildings to find what they wanted.

_I wonder why they decided to attack Tarazed. They have to be looking for something or someone, _she thought as she watched two Nietzcheans attack a shop.

Rhade's office building was on fire, and the frame looked weak as if it would collapse at any moment. Beka ran in and started heading as fast as she could to the back of the building.

"Rhade!" she yelled as she turned a corner and came to an abrupt stop, "Lt. Carron… Where is the High Admiral?"

He looked at the Matriarch and then motioned at the office. "He is in there trying to convince the Nietzcheans to pull out."

She pushed the door open and walked in; Rhade was looking out the window at the destruction taking place. He turned when he heard the door open.

"Beka, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came here looking for you. We have to leave, the Nietzcheans are destroying everything."

"I am not leaving, Beka."

"Not this argument again, last time you refused, this time I won't let you. You stayed to protect your family, but you don't have to this time, they are on Tarn Vedra with Harper." Beka shook her head, and muttered something else that sounded like it shouldn't be heard.

"I am still protecting my family, Beka," he yelled over the noise so she could hear him. He walked over to her and then grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the window he was looking through, "you notice how they are using search parties. They are looking for someone."

"How do you know?" she said trying to wrestle out of his grip.

"Because they sent a message to me, telling me to hand them over or else this would happen."

"Who are they looking for?"

"You, Beka. I told them you were not here and that I had no idea where you were going. They didn't believe me."

"Why do they want me?"

"I don't know. The Nietzcheans who are heading this attack up are some of the Alpha Males of the different prides."

Beka turned and started walking out the office, Rhade following behind her.

"Beka where are you going?"

"To the head ship. I plan on making a deal with them."

"No! You can't do that. I don't know what they want, but I know that it won't be pleasant."

"I know what they want," she said walking through the debris heading to her ship.

Rhade grabbed her and pulled her into an alley.

"Okay, I'll humor you, what do they want?"

"You said they want me, evidently they want to produce the Nietzchean race. I haven't chosen a male yet, so it stands to reason that they are coming here to prove themselves."

Rhade turned away from Beka; he didn't want her to see the jealous look on his face. Beka took her hand and pulled his face back to hers.

"Promise me something," she said looking into his eyes.

"What?" he said in a low growl.

"You'll take care of the girls," and with that she started running.

"The girls," he said out loud._ That's it!_ Rhade started running to find Beka. He saw her blond hair bouncing off her shoulders. He caught up to her and grabbed by the arm. She turned and thrust an elbow at his head. Rhade ducked and barely missed her attack.

"Whoa, it just me," he said trying not to get hit.

"Rhade, don't do that!"

"I'll fly you up there. My ship is closer," he told her as he pulled her towards a hanger.

…

Beka paced back in forth on Rhade's ship. She didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Beka," Rhade said coming out of the command, "come here."

"What?" she said coming out of her daze.

"The Nietzchean Alphas are getting ready to board," he said looking at the back of the ship, where the Nietzcheans would be coming from.

A loud noise rattled the ship as the Nietzcheans entered the ship.

"Don't worry I have a plan," he whispered against her neck.

Beka started to turn around and look at Rhade when she saw the doors slide open. Rhade handed her a jacket and then slipped something around her left arm and then reached for the jacket and put it on her.

Twelve Nietzcheans boarded Rhade's ship and came walking up standing in line in front of Rhade and Beka.

"I am Aegir Nalich of the Drago-Katsov Pride," said a tall dark Nietzchean then he turned his bone blades to her in sign of respect.

"I am Montu Ganesh of the Sabra-Jaguar Pride," said the next Nietzchean again showing Beka respect with his bone blades.

After all had made their presence known, Beka looked at them and then asked, "Why do you seek me out?"

The Nietzcheans looked at each other, then Montu spoke, "We have come to seek the Matriarch's hand in marriage."

Beka looked at the Nietzcheans, she never thought this many men would come seeking her for something like this, or that the Nietzcheans' would expect her to marry one of them.

"That is impossible, the Matriarch is already married," Rhade replied looking at the men.

The twelve males started growling at this statement. Beka started to back up when she felt Rhade's strong chest against her back.

"Who has the Matriarch chosen then, Majorum?" asked Aegir snarling under his breath.

"Me," Rhade replied the sides of his lips turning upward.

_What did he just say? When did this happen?_ She thought, then realized she needed to make them believe this, she slipped her arm behind Rhade.

"We require proof," said one of other Nietzcheans.

Rhade removed the jacket he had placed on Beka before they arrived showing them a double helix on her arm. Then looked at the Nietzcheans and said, "If you necessitate more then you should look at this.

Handing them a flexi, they gathered around and read what it said. Each started growling again then handed it back to Rhade. They turned and started to leave, when Beka spoke up.

"You will leave the planet and the system immediately and never return unless invited, do you understand me?"

They gazed back at her and replied in unison, "Of course, Matriarch."

They continued their way back to their ship. Within minutes the Nietzchean army began to leave Tarazed.

Beka, who hadn't moved, now turned and looked at Rhade.

"What was on that flexi you handed them?" she asked.

"Our daughters," he said smiling at her, "They just saved you life… for a second time Beka."

"So they have," she said leaning into Rhade shoulder.

Rhade and Beka flew back to Tarazed, there Rhade landed the ship and let Beka off to go get the Maru. As soon as Beka was in the air she docked the Maru on Rhade's ship. He then set course to the Andromeda.

…

Beka walked through the ship looking for Rhade, she had gone to command but the ship was on autopilot. She found him in the back lying on a bed; he looked like he had just sat down then leaned back letting his legs hang over the edge and his hands were covering his face. Beka walked up and stood between his legs, looking down at him.

"What?" he asked not bothering to look up.

"Nothing, I just was wondering how you knew that Nietzcheans wouldn't want me if I was already married?"

"Nietzchean women are only supposed to have one husband, the same isn't said for the males. I figured the same applied to you."

"So does that mean we are married?" she looked at him closely seeing how he would react.

"That is up to you, Beka," he said still not moving, his voice hadn't even changed.

"Its always about what I want, huh?"

"You _are_ the Matriarch, Beka."

"Why does that matter, shouldn't it be about what you want as well?"

"No, you are the alpha female of my race, my desires are insignificant."

"Compared to mine."

"Precisely."

"What if I want to know what you want?"

"Again it is irrelevant."

_Why the hell won't you look at me? You are just lying covering you face?_ She thought. Beka reached down and took Rhade's hands, pulling them away from his face so he had to look at her.

"Beka, what?"

"Are you not feeling well or something?"

"Nietzcheans don't get sick remember."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Before he had a chance to answer, the ship announced that they were approaching the Andromeda. Rhade sat up, and then stood up. He and Beka were now centimeters apart, and she still hadn't let go of his hands.

"Excuse me," he said looking down at her.

She let go of his hands and moved out of his way.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 16:

Rhade docked the ship on the Andromeda, while he and Beka waited until Dylan, Trance and Rommie got on board.

"I am impressed by your ship, Rhade," Rommie told him as she entered the command.

"Thank you, Rommie. It's brand new from the Commonwealth. Everybody on?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are ready," she answered.

Rhade took off, and set a course for Tarn Vedra.

…

The group walked into a bar, and found Harper entertaining Phaedra. Harper looked up when he heard the door open. He immediately smiled when he saw Rommie and Trance. But his smile faltered when he saw Beka. Phaedra got off her bar stool and went running to her mother.

"I'm not talking to you," Harper said as he crossed his arms oer his chest in annoyance at Beka.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause you didn't tell me I was an uncle," he bellowed startling some of his drunk patrons.

"I didn't tell anyone, their father just found out himself."

"Speaking of which they won't tell me who he is," the irritated bartender said looking back at Phaedra.

"Rhade is their father," she explained smiling, she knew Harper would blow a fuse now.

"What? When did that happen? Wait, I don't want to know. Nope nothing I want to know about... Beka how could you?" Harper said trying to rationalize it all, while he continued to mumble incoherently.

"It never happened Seamus, we are still working on that," she clarified, trying not to laugh at her friend.

"So Mom… is Dad okay?" Phaedra inquired looking impatient.

"You tell me."

Beka turned and looked at the door, just as Rhade walked through it. The young girl screamed and ran to the tall Nietzchean. Jumping straight into his arms. Beka watched satisfied, she already knew why Phaedra had been so upset, she just didn't realize how much her daughters truly enjoyed having their Nietzchean father around.

For the next day or so, the former crew of the Andromeda and Beka and Rhade's daughters spent time walking around the planet enjoying time and reflecting on things from the past and recent events.

Late one evening everybody was gathered at Harper's bar, talking and letting the girls play. When Rhade got up and announced he had to leave and go back to Tarazed.

"You can't be serious, Rhade," said Harper, who despite not being a big fan of Nietzcheans, enjoyed having Rhade around to talk with though never admitting this to anyone.

"Tarazed is a mess, and I have to inform the Commonwealth of the damages sustained," he told the former engineer, who nodded his agreement.

The girls crowded around Rhade. He knelt down to look at them at eye level.

"I made your mom promise me that whenever you girls wanted to see me, that she had to bring you girls okay," he assured them.

The girls gave their father a hug and then sat down next to their mom. Rhade shook hands and hugged everybody good-bye, then he walked out the door of the bar.

Everybody watched him go, and then they set their eyes on Beka.

"What? It was his choice," she said answering their stares.

"You can't mean that Beka," replied Dylan.

"Fine, I will go talk to him," she said getting up and marching out the door.

Beka hated it when they tried pressuring her into something. She turned the corner and saw Rhade's figure walking out of the town.

"Rhade!" she yelled after him.

He turned around and saw her coming towards him.

"What?" he said as she got close to him.

"Umm… I was thinking, why don't the girls and I meet you back on Tarazed after we spend a few more days here," she said.

"What are you talking about Beka?" he asked eyeing her carefully.

"I am talking about permanently."

"You don't mean that."

"What? Yes I do," her anger growing.

"Beka, you can't stay in one place forever. You said so yourself."

"I spent five years on the Andromeda," she said.

"Yes, you did… but you were also moving around constantly. You could never be on a planet for that long."

He knew better to remind her that she also had been on the Maru for longer periods than that.

"Maybe I could change."

"I wish that were true, Beka. I really do, but," he turned away from her.

"Rhade…" she started.

"When you need a break from flying, you know where to find me," Rhade said looking back at her and then walking away.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: 

"High Admiral… The Nietzchean Museum sent a message that they have figured some things out from that scroll you gave them," Lt. Carron said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Rhade replied from behind his desk.

"Sir, do you want me to send a message to Captain Valentine?"

"Umm… no… I'll do it, Thank you Carron, that will be all."

Rhade got up from his desk and walked over to the window. Construction had begun on the buildings that were destroyed by the Nietzchean invaders. It would take months to repair the damages; luckily the Commonwealth was helping with the costs.

Turning around he leaned to his desk, and picked up a communicator.

"Johnson?" Rhade spoke into the device.

"Yes, High Admiral?" a picture of a scrawny fair skinned human produced itself on the small contraption.

"Are the repairs going well?"

"Yes, sir, we look to be ahead of schedule."

"Good keep me updated."

"Yes sir."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 18:

"Girls! Bridge!" the blonde haired woman screamed from her seat in the cock pit.

"What do you need Mom?" Serena called out as she walked through the door with her sisters in tow.

"I need to go to Tarazed. The Nietzchean Museum wants to speak to me."

"Do we get to see Dad?" Nisa asked hopefully.

"No, we won't be staying that long. I am going to the museum and then I am coming back."

The girls looked at each other, nodded, then turned around and left.

Only Deana remained.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, 'Ana."

"Did something happen between you and Dad when we were on Tarn Vedra?"

"No, honey, why?"

"It's just you seem different after Dad left."

"Oh. Nothing happened. Okay?" Beka tried to keep a hold of her emotions knowing that the tiniest fluctuation would send off a signal.

"Alright."

Deana walked out of the cockpit to find her sisters waiting.

"Well?" Serena asked impatiently.

"She said nothing happened."

"That's the problem!" Phaedra screamed.

They all flopped down on the couch exasperatedly.

"What are we going to do?" Nisa asked the others.

"There is nothing we can really do," Phaedra turned to her sibling.

"But we have to do something."

"Yeah, but we all know that Mom hates planets and Dad has to stay on Tarazed."

"But if Mom loves Dad then it shouldn't matter," Nisa yelled.

Patting Nisa on the shoulder Phaedra continued, "we really don't know if Mom loves him and vice versa."

"Oh! That's a load of …" Serena said.

"Watch your tongue!" hissed Phaedra.

Serena rolled her eyes and chose her words carefully. "We know they love each other, but they are both being stubborn."

Leaning back into the couch, they thought everything over not realizing they had been overheard.

Looking at the girls Beka quietly walked back to the cockpit, hoping the girls wouldn't hear her steps with their Nietzchean ears.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Beka walked quietly to the Museum thinking about all the things the girls, Rhade and her friends had said. Rhade had told her that he would meet her at the museum.

"Ah, Matriarch, you are here, the Admiral is already inside," a short pudgy man with graying hair exclaimed.

Beka looked and noticed the structure of the building it looked like one from Earth years ago. It had Georgian pillars and a statue of a man she presumed to Friedrich Nietzsche. She followed the man inside and saw that everything was made of marble or some kind of iron.

_Figures that they would use some of the strongest things to make this museum, _Beka thought.

Walking into the curator's office Beka tried not to look at the Nietzchean waiting.

"Well let's get started," the curator smiled at the two offering them each a chair.

"We have translated most of the scroll, though it doesn't speak of why you were chosen as the matriarch, Captain Valentine. It does however tell us of your pregnancy even though it is only slightly. We really don't understand it all, but I will try to explain of what we do know. The scroll talks about an avatar that saw a lifetime filled with peace, but only if you had children. The avatar as it were tried pushing the two of you together, except nothing every became of it. Then it tells us about your first pregnancy will be a set of four girls and then…"

Beka had been listening to bits and pieces of the curator's speech, but suddenly her head shot and she looked directly at him, "What do you mean 'first pregnancy'?"

"Well the scroll mentions of at least three other pregnancies. One single birth, which would be male, a set of twin girls, and a set of triplet boys."

Beka turned ghostly white and dropped her head to the floor never looking at the Nietzchean staring at her.

"Right now we are primarily trying to figure out who this avatar is and how this pregnancy came about and whether the others will happen the same way," the man continued.

"I believe I can explain that," a voice rang out from the door way behind them.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 

Beka and Rhade slowly turned around and stood up seeing a cloaked woman at the door.

"Trance?" Beka asked cautiously.

"Hello, Beka... Rhade," Trance said as she started to remove the hood.

"What do you mean you can explain this?" Rhade eyed the golden woman before him.

"Well I am the avatar," she smiled at her friends.

"You're the avatar?" the curator looked at the strange woman incredulously.

"Trance how could you do this?" Beka exclaimed ignoring the man behind the desk.

"Under normal circumstances I would apologize, but I have nothing to apologize for. You two, on the other hand have everything to apologize for."

Beka rolled her eyes and shook her head, trying not to believe her longtime friend.

"Now let me explain," Trance began, "I have seen the future of the universe and your children will bring peace but not for 'a' lifetime, but a 'thousand' lifetimes. Unfortunately you both refused to see each other on the Andromeda. You only saw a crew mate Rhade, and Beka you only saw a deceiving Nietzchean," she point at each of them and then continued, "Well I am here to tell you that Beka is not just a crewman, she has always been your destiny Rhade. And Beka, Rhade has never deceived you, he is not Tyr, you can trust him and for all that is divine you can love him! But you are both being, as your daughters have mentioned, stubborn! You always have."

Trance eyed them both as they looked at her taken aback.

"Every time one of you would see something in the other, you turned away. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. You both, left the Andromeda, and I had hoped you would find each other, but you didn't, so I forced the pregnancy. Then Beka, you got scared when you realized that Rhade was their father and cut off all ties to the Andromeda and your friends. Finally when something did happen you guys still refused to admit things. Beka you walked away and Rhade you didn't go after her."

Trance took a deep breath and sat down in a chair that was near the door. Beka and Rhade followed in suit.

"When Tarazed was attacked I hoped something would happen, but again I thought wrong. Rhade you saved Beka from a horrible fate of marrying one of the other Nietzcheans. Beka you saved Tarazed and the life of someone you love. And yet nothing happened! Rhade gave you a chance Beka to announce your choice. Rhade all you had to do was tell her how you feel. So now I am going to have to do that for you. You both came to care for each other before we went to Seefra System, then you came to love each other. Now it is time to make a choice, but I promise you this neither of you will be happy without the other. And neither will your children. I hope you both will be happy."

With her last words spoken Trance disappeared.

Beka turned her head to the ground hoping to hold back the tears that were coming to rest in her eyes, while Rhade stayed facing forward trying not to see Beka.

The curator felt uneasy and decided to take his cue and leave the two alone.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Still sitting as they were before, Beka turned to Rhade eyeing him guardedly.

"I think I will go and get the girls," Beka said as she stood up, "where would you like to meet?"

"Well I need to get some things from my office so we can meet there. Wait, why do you want to meet?"

"I figured you wanted to see the girls and I think there is something I need to tell you."

Beka walked out of the museum and head to Maru, as silent tears started coming down her face.

Arriving there, Beka wiped away the remaining tears and found the girls anxiously awaiting her arrival.

"Are we leaving?" Serena asked.

"Before we get to that I want to ask you girls something. Hypothetically, if you could live anywhere, where would you want to live? I want you to really think about it."

"I would want to live with you and dad wherever that is just as long as we are together," Phaedra said quietly.

"Same," nodded Nisa and Deana.

"Serena?" Beka looked at the young girl.

"Normally I would say on a great big star ship and I am the pilot, but…"

"Serena!" Nisa bellowed.

"Hey! I'm not done. _But_, I have to agree having you and Dad would be perfect for me."

Beka smiled down at her daughter, "looks like is finally starting to understand life."

"Aww! Mom don't say stuff like that!"

Everybody started laughing until Beka spoke up again.

"Let's go girls."

"Where?" they all rang out.

"Home," Beka smiled warmly.


	24. Epilogue

_Epilogue:_

"_You girls can come in," a male voice called from the door. _

_Quietly the girls got up from the couch and walked to the door. _

"_It's safe. You don't have to worry," their mother called out._

_Less timid they walked to their mother's bed. _

"_I would like to you girls to meet your brother, Zion Honos Rhade." Beka said turning the blue bundle to face them as she look at up at her husband. _

"_What happened to him?" the girls exclaimed._

"_Girls!" Rhade screamed. _

_Beka moved her head towards the pillow beside her to keep from laughing. _

"_What we're kidding!" Phaedra laughed. _

…

_Remembering back I realize now our lives didn't start till the day our family came to be. Whether it was the day a big tall Nietzchean admiral came walking into the cockpit of the Eureka Maru, the day Beka Valentine and Telemachus Rhade married or finally the day Zion Honos Rhade was born we'll never know. Though I can say nothing has ever been greater than us being together. _

_Phaedra Valentine Rhade_

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that is the end. Finally! If you look up the character's names I created, you'll find the reason I named them that. Some are more special than others. I hope you enjoyed. Szepasszony


End file.
